His Touch
by Briella Jade
Summary: Gabriella had a rough past. When she's new to a school and immediately sets sparks with a blue eyed jock, what can happen? Will she forget all about the past?


**I created this story on another website and deleted it. So, I decided to publish it here on Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it! Review, please.**

**Chapter 1**

The thought came across my mind. His touch. He touched me, my legs, places where he wasn't supposed to touch. It made me want to die. Today was my first day at a new school as a senior and I couldn't help but feel nervous and scared. Boys. That's what kind of made me feel nervous and scared. I mean of course there would be boys who'd want to ask me out and all, or probably just want to be friends. I shook my head, clearing the thought out of my head. Pushing the topic aside until I see, _him _again. I walked around the fountain with a smile on my face, surprised mostly. The school, East High, had a bit of a renovation over the summer is what I heard. With the addition of a drawing of the entire school near the parking lot and a fountain. There wasn't much, but it looked beautiful. I looked around and noticed the cheerleaders sitting near a table just chatting away. A group of boys, laughing as they played a game of basketball. The sight calmed me, it was a normal school or it just looked like one. As I made my way to the doors of East High, something hit me in the head. I instantly turned around and looked down at my feet, noticing the basketball. I looked up and noticed the same group of guys gesturing me to hand it over. I smiled and threw it and they gladly fought over it. I giggled and walked into the school.

I made my way around, looking for the office when my shoulder nudged someone else's, knocking them over. Wow, I never knew I had that much of a force.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I apologized, holding my hand out for them.

The African-American looking female laughed and grabbed my hand, "It's okay. I'm thinking, you're new. Am I right?"

I giggled and gave her a nervous smile as I pulled her up, "Is it that obvious?" I bit my lip.

"Kinda. I'm Taylor Mckessie, what's your name?" She smiled at me.

"My name's Gabriella Montez. You can call me Gabi, or Ella." I returned the smile.

"Nice name, well let me just show you around the school. It's a bit huge, but I think you'll get used to it." She started walking down the hall.

I nodded and tried to remember everywhere around the campus and where my classes were as Taylor showed them to me. I'm going to be late for my classes today. I know I will.

. . .

Taylor and I walked into the class and looked for seats. Well actually, I looked for a seat. It was the first class of the day, homeroom. And it will be for the next 9 months.

"You can take a seat next to me. No one sits there." I heard Taylor whisper to me, making me nod.

I smiled as I placed my books onto the desk and let my bag fall to the ground beside my desk. I took a seat and looked at the paper in front of me, I'm guessing this is supposed to be my assigned seat since it says, "Welcome to east high, Gabriella Montez". As announcements were made, and we had 15 minutes till the bell rang, Mrs. Darbus let us do anything we wanted. I was reading a book I brought with me to school and felt someone kicking my seat from behind.

I turned around to gaze into bring blue eyes, "Could you please, stop kicking my seat?"

He smiled, "Not until I know your name, beautiful."

I sighed, "My name's Gabriella. Now stop kicking my seat." I turned back around and grabbed my book once again and read from where I left off.

It took just a few several seconds until a piece of paper flew onto my desk, flown over my shoulder. I sighed and unfolded it.

_Brie,_

_I want to take you out._

_-Troy_

I turned around and gave him back the note, "No" I said coldly before turning back around once again.

I felt my seat vibrating, assuming 'Troy' was kicking my seat again it was my phone. I grabbed my phone out from my bag and unlocked it, reading the text message. It was from my, dad. I've never talked to my dad since I was 6. I never want to speak to him again. Just the thought of him made me shiver. I could never, ever – lay eyes or speak to him ever again.


End file.
